


Come Back to The Light

by Demonic0Angel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou does Pokémon contests, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, M/M, Mewtwo is done with this shit, Multi, One-Sided Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Pining Kirishima Eijirou, Pining Midoriya Izuku, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Pokemon AU, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Top Midoriya Izuku, Top Todoroki Shouto, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Uraraka Ochako Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic0Angel/pseuds/Demonic0Angel
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki, Champion of the Kanto Pokemon League, is now a Pokemon master, the best of the best.Bakugou Katsuki..... lost?——Bakugou Katsuki has lost all purpose in life when he suddenly quit as a Champion and ran away.Now, he competes in Pokémon contests as the mysterious blonde bombshell, Ground Zero.When he meets a genetically made Pokémon by the name of Mewtwo, his life is changed forever as he reunites with forgotten friends and vengeful enemies.Will he come back to the spotlight and save the day when the helpless call for him?Or will he refuse, and let those who threw him away burn?





	1. MewMew, Me Too!

Bakugou growled, his eyes darkening in anger. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Cyndaquil chirped from besides him, and Bakugou glared at the small Pokémon with a look of irritation.

"C'mon! Let's get out of this rain!" He picked up his poor fire Pokémon, and he raced up the mountain, cursing the slippery mud and the fact that he thought it was a good idea to go mountain climbing today.

He noticed a small cave, and he dashed into it, holding Cyndaquil close to him as he shivered.

Cyndaquil's warmth was definitely comforting. 

Bakugou put her down, shuddering before taking out his other two Pokémon, a Blaziken and a Gabite. 

Gabite gave an affectionate nuzzle to his fingers while Blaziken moved closer to him, his heat seeping into the cold of the cave.

The rain pattered relentlessly, and the cool drops started to leak through the ceiling.

Bakugou huddled against his insanely warm Pokémon and was about to doze off as Gabite chattered when he felt a chill run through his spine.

"Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil!" The poor thing chirped nervously.

Blaziken stood up, his fists clenching. Gabite gave a growl.

Bakugou tried to open his eyes but he was too exhausted. But as his Pokémon grew even more restless, he stood up with a ferocious glare.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" He snapped.

His voice echoed in the cave, and then he stepped forward, moving to see what made his Pokémon so uncomfortable.

A pale purple figure laid crumpled in a corner, darkness covering its pale form. It was breathing heavily, with deep bloody wounds covering its body.

Bakugou furrowed his eyebrows and he looked back at his Pokémon, who were staring at him.

He looked at the mysterious Pokémon at his feet and beckoned Cyndaquil to bring his bag. He flipped the Pokémon over, staring at its strange, reptilian face before opening its mouth to feed it berries.

It was a strange looking Pokémon, with a long tail and a purple underbelly. It had three fingers on each hand and two horns on its head.

He bandaged its wounds, before moving away after cleaning it and then wrapping cloth over the cuts and bruises.

Bakugou moved back to his Pokémon, and then, with a slow sigh, he sat down and hugged Cyndaquil as Gabite and Blaziken curled up around him, the latter's eyes trained carefully on the unknown Pokémon in the corner.

Bakugou started to sleep, and as warmth blanketed his cold body, he fell into Morpheus' arms.

When he woke up, Cyndaquil was snoring softly, her fur glowing with each breath and dimming with each exhale.

Blaziken was leaning against him, his eyes closed as Gabite laid at their feet, her hands clawing at the ground in her sleep as she made smacking, eating sounds. 

The other Pokémon was inspecting its bandages before it looked up.

{Bakugou Katsuki.... you healed me.} It murmured, its voice a strange, smooth sound that echoed in Bakugou's brain.

The blonde boy flinched.

He glared. "What the fuck are you? Asshole! What the fuck!"

{What a vulgar mouth. I am a Pokémon made by genetic experiments. My name is Mewtwo.} The Pokémon said.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

{Well, since I have nowhere to go, may I stay with you?} Mewtwo said easily.

"What?!" He shrieked. 

His Pokémon woke up with a start. He gave them a apologetic look as Gabite rubbed her eyes, mumbling, "Gabite, Gabite."

Blaziken immediately glared at Mewtwo, who looked irritated that they were awake.

Bakugou stood up, picking up Cyndaquil. "If my Pokémon think you're okay, you can stay. If not, don't come near me again."

Mewtwo raised a hairless brow. {You healed me yet refuse to keep me? Humans sure are strange.}

"Shut up! Blaziken, Cyndaquil, Gabite, what do you think?" He asked, stroking Cyndaquil's head.

Cyndaquil chirped and then stared at Mewtwo. Blaziken growled. Gabite made a snarling sound but nodded.

Cyndaquil chirped once more and nuzzled into Bakugou's arms with a nod.

Reluctantly, Blaziken nodded.

Mewtwo looked surprised as Bakugou nodded once, looking at him with sharp eyes.

"Well, since you're staying, I guess you have to meet my other Pokémon too." He took out two more pokéballs and unleashed the Pokémon inside.

It was a Milotic and a Lurantis. Both looked at him with questioning eyes and he said simply, "We have a new Pokemon."

Milotic looked happy, sliding over to Mewtwo to inspect the stunned pokemon before moving back to Bakugou.

Lurantis just looked thoughtful, her body swaying before she nodded and said, "Lurantis-rantis!" in a small voice.

Bakugou nodded, and then motioned Lurantis and the others forward.

They happily did so and he took out a hair brush and some other things, gently cleaning up his pokemon.

Mewtwo looked confused. 

{What are you doing?}

"I'm cleaning them. I have to go to a Pokémon contest soon."

{A Pokémon contest? Is it that strange meeting where the humans meet up and show off the Pokémon they enslaved?}

"Well, that's one way to say it, I guess. I won Pokémon contests 8 times in a row. Hopefully, this'll be another win."

Bakugou stood up and they practiced their routine. Lurantis and Blaziken were going to be working together, and they practiced through their moves while Bakugou instructed them.

"Hell yeah!" He cheered. "Let's fucking go! You guys are definitely gonna win over those loser extras!"

Lurantis and Blaziken looked smug while the other Pokémon were in awe, some jumping up and down in glee.

Mewtwo watched all of this with a strange feeling of contentment. {I imagined you to be the kind of person to do Pokémon battles.}

"Ehhh?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

{Well, you seemed very violent. I thought you'd be the one to do Pokémon battles.} Mewtwo said in a monotonous tone.

Bakugou looked sullen. "That's stereotypical. I used to... but then idiots came and told me to stop or he'd hurt me."

He looked saddened as he sat down, and Cyndaquil hopped onto his lap with a chirp, pawing at it. 

Bakugou smiled and scratched Cyndaquil's head. Mewtwo looked at him thoughtfully.

{You won, did you not? You won and became champion.} He said in a matter of fact tone.

"I did." Bakugou's voice was bitter. "But people became angry, and I was forced to run away. An old friend of mine became champion. And now I'm here, just doing Pokémon contests so I won't be separated from my Pokémon."

{Truly a tragic tale. Will you ever go back?} Mewtwo asked in a curious way.

Bakugou shook his head. "No. They threatened to kill Cyndaquil. Y'know, she was the one who got me there. She made the finishing move and I was able to defeat Cynthia."

Mewtwo looked at the other Pokémon.

They were making soft sounds of sadness and Blaziken stared at him intimidatingly, almost as if asking why he wasn't making a move or doing anything to comfort his master.

After an awkward movement, Mewtwo looked at Bakugou who seemed relatively amused. {Well, hopefully, I can assist you in any way.}

Bakugou smiled. "I know the perfect way. Since you're part of my crew, c'mon! We have to get there soon."

He grinned roguishly at Mewtwo, who sighed. 

He would regret this, he knew.


	2. Missed You Too

Midoriya coughed, his nose itching before he sneezed.

Why the hell was he so sick?

His Riolu gave him a look of worry.

He rubbed the Pokémon's head and then trudged on, despite the heavy weight on his back and the emptiness in his heart.

Rain sprinkled over him, and he looked up, blinking rapidly as rain drops fell into his eyes.

The treetops cast misty shadows over them as they walked through the grassy floor.

Glancing sideways, Midoriya could see a Rhyhorn lumber in the opposite direction. The rain didn't seem to bother it. Midoriya spotted a lake and his eyes widened. 

Making a small shelter by the tall pine trees surrounding it, he let his Pokémon out. Magikarp splashed around in glee while Eevee, Buneary, Mienshao, Riolu and Servine watched in amusement.

Eevee and Buneary jumped around, playing and frolicking in the wet grass as Riolu soon joined.

Servine and Mienshao were too dignified and stayed quiet, sitting peacefully close to Midoriya.

There was a crash nearby and Kirishima came through, stumbling and falling on his face. 

He looked up. "Whoa! Midoriya, I didn't know you were here!"

"Kirishima!" Midoriya called and helped him up. Seeing his Pokémon out, Kirishima let out his. 

Lycanroc, Carbink, Totodile, Corphish and Tyrantrum all appeared and then split up.

Totodile and Corphish joined Magikarp in the water as Tyrantrum sat down with Midoriya. Carbink hopped around, looking rather silly as he went in circles and in zig-zag.

Kirishima’s Lycanroc, which was Midnight Form, howled and promptly played fetch with Kirishima.

Midoriya sneezed and Todoroki swept past the bushes and stopped.

“Oh wow! Todoroki, you’re here too?”

“Uhh... are you all here for the Pokémon contest?” He asked, rather awkward.

“Yep! Uraraka will be participating and Kaminari and I have a bet whether or not she’ll lose!” Kirishima said cheerfully. “Now let out your Pokémon, bro!”

His two Vulpixes, one Aolan and one not, Leavanny, Primarina, Flareon and Glaceon popped out of their Pokéballs and once again, split up.

The Vulpixes and Eevee evolutions joined Eevee and Buneary.

Primarina splashed around in the water.

Leavanny dances around with Carbink, who seemed happy with a companion.

It was strangely a domestic scene as Todoroki collapsed next to Midoriya who was wiping his runny nose.

That was until there was a loud cry and a Gabite flew out and enveloped Carbink in a hug.

“Gabite! Gabite! Gabite!” It crooned and nuzzled the frazzled Pokémon as Kirishima blinked in alarm.

“Milotic!” There was an enormous splash and the Pokémon flew into the lake, startling its residents.

A Lurantis crept towards Leavanny and gave a pretty curtsy. Leavanny looked charmed, and she gave one back.

A Blaziken arrived and relaxed onto the grass.

When a Cyndaquil arrived with a squeak, Midoriya stood up.

“Kacchan!” 

The other two were wide-eyed. Bakugou walked into the clearing, glaring at them with a hostile expression.

“Damn, if I knew that this place was occupied by a Deku, I would’ve left.” He snarled.

Leavanny and Lurantis suddenly sprang up and threw flowers all around them, chirping excitedly.

Midoriya could see Bakugou’s expression soften. 

“Kacchan...” Midoriya whispered, feeling tears sting in his eyes. “Where’d you go after all of these years...?”

“Oi, are you crying?!” The blonde said in alarm but Midoriya wasn’t hearing it.

He couldn’t believe that his beloved Kacchan, his precious lovely Bakugou was back. After he had left for absolute no reason, they had lost all contact with the explosive blonde.

Cyndaquil ran up Bakugou’s arm and onto his shoulders.

The blonde was silent. 

Todoroki sighed, and then stood up, dusting the grass off of his bottom. He pulled Bakugou back down so he was sitting with him and Midoriya.

Kirishima also moved in, sitting down.

The Pokémon went back to playing with the new ones. 

They knew that they could trust this new trainer.

Some of them already knew Bakugou, and were fine with seeing the blonde back again. If their trainers were happy, they were happy.

Kirishima pulled Bakugou into his lap, and then aggressively pressed their lips together. His hand went straight down to grip Bakugou’s ass.

Todoroki pouted and then connected his lips to the blonde’s neck. His hands went under his shirt to pinch and tug at his nipples.

Assaulted from nearly all angles, Bakugou moaned and shuddered, writhing in Kirishima’s lap.

When he was pulled away, he whined, soft and low at the loss of his source of pleasure.

“Wow, Kacchan! Your butt has gotten even bigger by 15%! Your waist is so small, my hands can just wrap around them. You haven’t been eating much, and we need to change that. You’ve decreased your amount of time working out a lot, I can tell!” Midoriya praised, his hands traveling across Bakugou’s skin. “You’re still so pretty! You haven’t been playing with yourself much, I can tell by the way you’re rutting against me like a Lopunny in heat.”

With the comparison of being a Lopunny in heat, Bakugou’s face grew cherry red and pushed Midoriya’s face away. 

“Bastard!! Fuck! Fuck you! Die, stupid Deku!”

Kirishima grinned cheerfully. “Bakugou, you do look pretty though!”

His face darkened. “Are you finally going to tell us why you left?”

Bakugou gave a shudder as Todoroki leaned close, his eyes cold and calculating compared to the warmth from earlier.

“I too, will also like an explanation, Bakugou. Why did you abandon your post as Pokémon Master? You won against Cynthia and then bailed after a year without telling anyone. Why?”

The glare that was on his face eased to a cool expression. 

“You can talk to us, Bakugou. Even though you left us, we still consider you to be our lover. Please, just talk to us.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot behind Bakugou’s ear.

Through out his speech, Bakugou had been quiet, but now he was completely silent.

Suddenly, tears came to his eyes and they all gave shouts of alarm.

“I-I...!”

Kirishima made a noise of worry and then they hugged him, trying to comfort him with their touch.

As Bakugou sobbed in his lovers’ arms, Mewtwo watched in the shadows, interested to see what Bakugou would say.


End file.
